Matthew Drew
Name: Matthew Drew Gender: Male Age: 16 1/2 Grade: 10th School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna Hobbies and Interests: Hanging out with friends, swooning over women and smoking pot. Appearance: Matthew is fairly tanned with brown buzzed hair. This is due to the fact that he has worked in construction with his Uncle John on his days off school and always in the summer, for the past three years. He has a very chiseled face and looks much older for his age. His body is in great shape for his age, but you can never really tell since he wears his baggy faded blue jeans, which now look like shorts that end just past his knees, due to him tearing them off. Matthew wears any shirt that isn't dirty, which would most likely be any normal t-shirt, though he is usually always spotted wearing his zip up sweater that his younger sister, Giselle, got him. He smokes a lot, so he'll usually have a smoke tucked behind his ear too. His eyes are a very deep blue but they are usually sunken up from lack of sleep and the drugs. He has a lip ring on the left side of his bottom lip which he got on his 14th birthday. He is a very attractive young man. Biography: Matthew has never traveled. He's grown up in the same place his whole life. He doesn't see the need to travel or leave his town, because he doesn't like change. If you needed directions, he'd be the go-to guy, knowing his town like the back of his hand. When he was younger, his parents would comment on how smart and active he was in grade school. His main class was math, and the teacher would give him work that was above his grade level. He got along with his younger sister like they were best friends. When they were really young, you'd usually catch them playing cops and robbers or cowboys, in the house. Matthew has always been the popular guy in his close knit circle of friends, but when it came time to graduate, he was going to be on his own due to all his friends going to other high schools. Wanting to fit in and have the same popularity, he sadly ended up with the wrong group of friends. Before the first school year even hit Christmas break, Matthew was not only smoking, but he had been involved with drugs. Every and any chance he got, he was smoking pot. He was kicked out of class constantly and his grades were falling faster than Bush's popularity after sending the soldiers to Iraq. His relationship with his family began to fade and he was constantly getting into fights with everyone. If cops weren't being called to the house, he was being arrested for possession, or leaving home for a week or two at a time. Though his father was too proud to admit it, he was scared that Matthew might do something stupid and end up dead somewhere. His sister Giselle noticed how unusual Matthew was acting, and they too would fight till they were both blue in the face. Many times, at least seven out of ten, the fights were physical leaving Giselle in pain that she would have to stay in bed for the rest of the day, or that she'd need a couple band-aids and an ice pack. With his parents concerned and not sure what to do, it didn't matter if they grounded him, or took stuff away from him, Matthew would still find a way to get what he wanted. Though it sounds like he was always a complete dumb ass and jerk off to his family, he was actually really sensitive to the girls he dated. Most of them dated him because he was what their parents didn't want. Once Matthew would start to open up to them, they'd break his heart and walk all over it. No matter how many times he's tried to quit smoking and the drugs, after each bad relationship, he'd just land in them even harder than before. Using them to comfort him some how. Because of all this drugs and broken relationships of the past, Matthew finds it hard to trust women, yet he can't stop longing to be with them. Advantages: Matthew is in good shape. He can lift heavy things and work really hard when he puts his heart into it. He's smart and very good looking, making most girls want to take a second look. Disadvantages: Because of all the drugs and smoking, Matthew has developed a mild breathing problem. Also, he is almost as addicted to women as he is drugs. If he doesn't have one, he'll want the other. Number: Male Student no. 54 --- Designated Weapon: Monk's Spade Conclusions: Well... it's truly a shame that B08 already met his untimely demise. I'm sure he would've become quick friends with B54. I do, however, have some good news for him. There's a lot of lovely eye candy floating around the island, so perhaps one of them will take him to heaven before they send him to hell. The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Steven Smith, Kayla Ravoy '''Killed by: Sera Wingfield Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The threads that contained Matthew. In order from first to finish. *Method Air *Bloody Roses *I Like Shopping! *The Wicked Game *Cold Cash and Colder Hearts *The Wicked Game (Second visit to thread) *In the Darkest of Times *From Dust till Dawn *To Awake and Avenge the Dead *Schoolhouse Rock Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Matthew Drew. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Easily my favorite V2 character belonging to Baby_G. Matt started out as sort of a comic relief character and evolved into someone three-dimensional, and it's always cool to watch that happen. It's always fun to watch a character that you have no real aspirations or intentions with make it almost to the end. - Megami Category:V2 Students